With the rise in propagation of various mobile communication terminals including smart phones, data usage has rapidly increased. As a result, traffic has explosively increased and dissatisfaction by users with service quality which is not continuous has increased. A device-to-device (D2D) communication technology as a technology proposed as an alternative thereto has attracted public attention to enhance the service quality of the user while reducing a burden of a communication network.
In the D2D communication technology, communication is directly performed among devices without requiring an infrastructure and WiFi Direct that extends based on IEEE 802.11n, and the like are examples. In 3GPP and the like, a research into the D2D communication based a cellular (LTE) system has been currently actively performed and since the D2D communication technology based on the cellular system similarly uses a frequency band used in a conventional cellular communication network, the D2D communication technology brings about interference among D2D communication links and interference with the conventional cellular communication network to thereby exert a negative influence on the overall system performance.